Private and public organizations issue credentials to persons, for example, to signify completion of a set of requirements, membership in a particular group, permissions and/or authorizations that have been conferred to such persons, etc. Persons may use the credentials to verify completion of the set of requirements, membership in the particular group, possession of such permissions and/or authorizations, etc. In addition to credentials, the credential-issuing organizations may also issue resources related to the credentials, such as keys. Persons may use the keys, for example, to access one or more physical or logical resources.